Romantic Dream
by Burning Blue Roses
Summary: -YAOI- what happens when you put to hot guys on a boat together, and their completly and irrevocably in love with each other? READ AND REVIEW! pwetty pweeze :
1. A Dream

[A/N] This is a crossover between Pirates of the Caribbean and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The narrator is Captain Jack Sparrow. Co-Captain Charles Baudelaire is meant to be Charlie Bucket. He's been living on the boat ever since one of the crewmembers adopted him. Could be a oneshot, I really don't even know myself. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy (: p.s. i dont own anything, but, damn, i wish i did. [:

~~ Chapter 1 ~~ A Dream ~~

It was as though something you would see in a dream; _him_, standing at the wheel of the large ship.

It was nightfall and the stars were scattered in many spots in the endless sky. Looking below, you can see water reflecting the bright glow of the full moon and the mysterious mist, slowly hiding the ocean from vast view.

His youthful, beautiful face was in peace as he stared into the mystery that was the Pacific Ocean.

He is only fourteen.

His beauty and innocence should be valued, not destroyed because of my disgusting selfishness.

In only 3 weeks he will be gone. Far, far away from me as he moves on with his life and onto schooling.

My crewmembers were taking shifts working the deck. The lazy bastards were sleeping like dirty children.

I walk towards my little Charlie as he steers the boat. He does not notice me, distracted with his peaceful work.

"Charles," his head angles towards me.

"Yes, Captain?" He replies.

"Take a break, and come with me," I say, casually.

I walk to a sleeping Henry Druitt. "Wake up." I say harshly.

He mumbles an incoherent, "Yes, sir?"

"You and Henderson take half-hour shifts at the wheel," I look up at my Charlie and gesture for him to follow me, quickly.

In his polished boots, he jogged over to me as silent as a mouse. I walked towards my quarters, passing sleeping sailors. My boots were hitting the wood in a rhythmic pattern. I opened the door to my quarters and offered the entrance to my lovely little Charlie. He walked in, smiling pleasantly and blushing so slightly only someone that truly, from the inner soul would notice.

Someone like me.

I walked in behind him and closed the door silently. My quarters' was quite grand; the second largest room on the ship, the most pleasant room on the ship.

There was a table in the corner, a bookshelf, my desk and as I go to the opposite end of the room there is a quite larger bed than necessary. Above it is a beautiful view of the sky. I walk towards the large bed and sat as I took off my shoes, relaxing my stressed body.

Charles—nervously and awkwardly—looked around and found my bookshelf interesting. He looked at me and I looked at him as though saying 'not today'. Instead, I patted the spot next to me, gesturing for him so sit down. He walked towards me slowly but not in a way that was ridiculous.

He sat down and bounced down and back up a little. I chuckled, he was so adorable. I put my hand under his chin and slid it slowly along his jaw line to his cheek and up to his temple. I removed the hat from his head and tossed it aside. I had to stop, I couldn't do this. Instead of touching his flawless porcelain face a moment more. I lay back on my bed and looked up at the stars above me. He looked at me curiously and confused. Then he did the same as I and lay back to stare at the sky with me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Charlie said. I stared at him, smiling. Moments passed before I replied, "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He blushed terribly and cringed away in embarrassment. I turned towards him. The sudden urge to feel the texture of his hair seemed uncontrollably irresistible. I put my fingers through it and continued playing with it for a long time, close to 20 minutes, before he said something I never thought he would say in all my days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I think I love you." He whispered. He blushed and looked up at the sky view again.

I lay there silently; frozen. I wanted to echo the same thing but I was frozen from head to toe. Finally, words blabbered out of my mouth and they sounded like, "I love you more than the universe times infinity."

I smiled as I rolled over him to smile. He blushed a deep red and once the moonlight hit his delicate face I almost died. I chuckled slightly and kissed his lips.

My hands unconsciously ran through his hair and I made a tight fist once I got a handful, Charlie had made a little groan. I moved my hand and my lips lower. A trail of kisses was left along his neck. My hand was in another place entirely; once my hand reached his bellybutton he jumped. "

"Stop," He said, brokenly. "We shouldn't be doing this." He looked away from me and his own body. I looked down at myself and thought, 'He's right, but it's now or never.' "Calm, down, love," He lay back down and closed his eyes. I didn't touch him…yet. "Breathe," I whispered in his ear. He closed he eyes even more and shuddered. "Open your eyes look at me. Think of me. No one else."

He opened his eyes slowly and then moved his head towards me. "Breathe," I whispered again. "Breathe," I touched him slowly then. I pulled his white, perfect pants down slowly. He scrunched his eyes up again. "Open your eyes; I want you to look at me when I touch you, Charlie." He opened his eyes, but he never looked at me. Soft tears left his eyes. I smelled the fear in his soul and I kissed the salty liquid off of his lips. "I love you," I pulled down his tight white underwear. He looked at me in the eyes and begged for me to stop; red-faced and breathing hard. I moved my head lower and lower. I kissed his hard nipples and sucked on them softly until they became soft again. I kissed hid stomach and licked it slowly before he was moaning loudly. "Stop, please. Jack," He said. His eyes stared up at the moon and stars as Jack licked the tip of his warm penis. He scrunched up his eyes tightly and his face burned a hot red.

Jack had moaned as he put all of it into his mouth at one moment. He used the bumpy side of his tongue to massage the bottom. He used the slick smooth bottom to relax his tip. Then he began to use his hands to stroke it slowly as his mouth started to suck his balls. Charlie wanted to scream but covered his mouth as he scrunched his eyes closed and covered his face with his arm. Jack breathed softly along his penis. Charlie shivered and Jack spread his legs out even more. "I love you," Jack said again. Charlie was lost in his own mind. Jack had ripped of his clothes in mere seconds and whispered in Charlie's ear again, "Are you ready, love?"

Charlie groaned softly. "No,"

Jack chuckled and replied back, "I promise to be gentle."

[A/N] Give me your criticism/comment/compliments/suggestions/anything. Should I finish? Talk to me people! I might not even finish this one because I have a Harry/Voldemort story I need to work on. AND another personal book called Marie. I'm really excited about it and this story isn't that big of a deal to me right now so yea. Review! Review! REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
